Lay Me Doon in the Caul, Caul Groon
by Unheard Flipper
Summary: A song/death fic, based on the movie We Were Soldiers. Dedicated to the sacrifices that soldiers have made.


Ron covered him self in fear, as he laid in the dirt, his heart pounding in his ears, as mortars rained down around him, and bullets struck the ground

Ron covered his head in fear, as he laid in the dirt. His heart pounding in his ears, as mortars rained down around him, and bullets struck the ground.

_Lay me doon in the caul__, caul groon  
_

He was alone, cut off from his men, and the enemy was advancing.

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
_

He could hear the cries of the enemy. Their excitement at the prospect of spilling American blood.

_Lay me doon in the caul__, caul groon_

Behind him was a hospital filled with the wounded. Both soldiers and civilians. Ron knew that there would be no mercy for either if he fled now.

_  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
_

He gripped his rifle, as he slid a new magazine into place, as he waited for the enemy to approach.

_  
When they come a wull staun ma groon  
_

Ron swallowed what fear he had. Looking down the hill he saw them scrambling over rocks, and boulders, in their eagerness to be the first to wet the ground in American blood.

_Staun ma groon al nae be afraid  
_

In his mind's eye he was not here. He was halfway around the world, his arms wrapped around his fiancée, stroking her beautiful auburn, as she turned her vivid emerald eyes at him and smiled.

_  
Thoughts awe hame tak awa ma fear_

Her arm resting on her belly. Over their unborn child. The child Ron knew, he would never get to meet. The child who would never know their father._  
_

_Sweat an bluid hide ma veil awe tears  
_

He could feel the tears falling from his eyes, mixing with the dirt, sweat, and blood. As he pulled the worn picture from his breast pocket. He smiled through the tears as he kissed it.

_  
Ains a year say a prayer faur me_

I'm sorry Kim, he prayed silently. I might not be coming back. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

_  
Close yir een an remember me  
_

If I don't remember that I will always love you. Be strong, not just for me, but our child. Teach them to be strong, like their mother, and live, dear God, live for me.

_  
Nair mair shall a see the sun_

Ron, climbed to his knees as he aimed down his sights, and squeezed the trigger. A man scrambling over the rocks screamed as he clutched his chest. Another toppled from the boulder he was standing on with a spray of pink mist.

_  
For a fell tae a Germans gun  
_

Men shouted as they spotted him, and brought up their own rifles, and returned fire. Bullets shrieked past him as he continued to fire. Pain exploded in his shoulder as a bullet struck him, throwing him to the earth, in a spray of blood.

_  
Lay me doon in the caul__, caul groon  
_

Gritting his teeth in pain, he pulled himself back to his knees brought his rifle shakily back to his shoulder. More bullets zipped past him, as his enemies drew closer.

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

Another bullet struck him in his thigh, grunting in pain Ron paid the culprit back with a shot to the neck. The man collapsed with a gurgled cry, in a spray of blood.

_  
Lay me doon in the caul__, caul groon  
_

Another man dropped to Ron's fire. The remainder where starting to flee, grunting in pain he continued his firing, he was going home. A bullet ricocheted of the rock he was using as cover, and struck him in the chest. Pain shot through him as he fell to the ground. He knew he would not get up again. Desperately he pulled the worn picture out, and smiled again through the pain.

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
_

Ron held the picture close, as he coughed up blood. He smiled at the woman he had promised to grow old with, the woman he had promised that he would always be there for. Please Kim, remember that I will never stop loving you. Darkness approached, and the sounds of the world dimmed, but the smile never left his face. Dimly he could hear orders being shouted and the screeching of mortars finally stopping. "Good Bye Kim" Ron gasped with his last breath of air.

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

Kim walked towards the marker her hand grasped the smaller hands of a young boy. Tears dripped from her face as they approached the small stone. Five years had still not eased the pain, she believed that it never would dim entirely. The small boy kept pace as they made their yearly journey to the spot were dad was. As they approached it a warm breeze touched both of them as it had done every year.

"Hello Ron," Kim spoke breaking the long silence, "Sorry we're late, Father's day at the centre…"

* * *

Well there we go. Sorry If I make anybody cry, but I was watching We Were Soldiers and this just sort of popped into my head and I had to write it. So please review it and I'll get back to work on Brood War. The Song is Sgt. MacKenzie, Here's the link if you want to hear it. /watch?vxq3a7242Lc


End file.
